Sandcastles in the sand
by thehopefulone
Summary: She cries. He comforts her. And soon she reveals another piece of her past to him...the Sandcastles in the sand video. One shot.


**Disclaimer- I don't own HIMYM**

**A/N- this is my first story for the show. Normally, I write for LOST, but this came to mind last night and hasn't left. So, might as well just write it. Enjoy, and reviews=happiness.**

* * *

Robin was having a bad day. She couldn't believe he had broken up with her...for the same girl...in the same van. She felt so stupid. She couldn't be 16 again, and yet she had tried.

She sat at the bar with her friends, drinking away her soul, and soon Marshall, Lily, and Ted all went home. They left one-by-one, her support group slipping through her fingers.

Then there was her and Barney. Something that made his stomach tingle in happiness.

Until he saw her expression.

She told him what happened. The whole embarrassing story. He couldn't help but laugh. "Robin, that was ten years ago."

She swallowed and shook her head. "No. Tonight."

He laughed. He didn't mean to, but he did.

Then he was punished for it. He watched as her eyes leaked tears. They rolled down her cheeks, and broke his heart.

"Awww..." He said, sliding out of the bench and into hers. "Come here." He wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned in, sobbing.

"I just wanted to be 16 again..." She said. He brought her closer as she cried,and told her how awesome she was. She smiles. If he thought she was awesome, she knew she must be.

"Do you wanna come to my place?" She asks.

He is shocked. "Your place?" Robin is asking him this, something big, and he doesn't want to hurt her. He would never hurt her, she meant so much to him.

She leans close, and whispers is his ear. "You can watch the tape. The Robin Sparkles tape."

They both get up and walk out of the bar. He still has his arm around her waist when the enter the apartment. The whole time they walk, he never stops holding her. He loves her, and he is drunk enough to let it crashes on her couch while she gets the tape and hands it to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." She wants him to see it. It would be another pressure off her back.

"So...do I just stick it in?" He cringes. Why would he say something so stupid? Its her. Sitting right there, that makes him forget how to think. Or, in this case, work a VCR.

"Yeah." He sighs in relief. She didn't comment on his stupidity.

He stands and pushes the tape into the VCR, and the screen lights up.

They watch in awe the first time, Barney making comments on how horrible it is. He doesn't want her to get suspicious that he likes her or anything...that would be second time they laugh. The third they cry, her sobbing into his jacket and him crying because she was hurt. Luckily, he stops himself before she can see. The fourth time, she has her head on his shoulder, singing along.

"Sandcastles in the sand...thought I could fly when you held my hand...now eternity turns to black and white...it was the greatest week and a half of my life."

He listens to her, singing along softly. She is so beautiful, he just can't resist.

He puts his lips on hers. He knows that she will pull away.

But she doesn't.

This shocks him. He is kissing Robin Sherbatsky.

She is kissing Barney Stinson.

They are both in so much awe, they almost forget to take a breath. Then they finally do. He looks into her eyes, her beautiful, pretty, eyes, and takes a shaky breath.

"Robin, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." He notices that when she is drunk, she lets her Canadian accent come through so much more.

He doesn't move, so she hungrily attacks his lips with hers, he leans back and she is on top of him. She tries to slow down, but her heart desires him so much, she can't help it.

Barney is questioning his abilities. He's been with so many girls, but none of them are Robin. Those girls meant nothing to him, but Robin means everything.

They stand and make their way to the bedroom in a passionate frenzy. Between kisses, clothes fly off.

Robin is occupied with the buttons on his shirt, so she doesn't hear him say his confession. He is glad that she didn't hear.

"I love you, Robin Sherbatsky." He whispered.

But she wouldn't hear it for a long time.


End file.
